1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a double-sided display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional TFT-LCDs generally need external light source to display due to the TFT-LCD panel does not emit lights itself. The light source includes a backlight source and a reflective source. As the backlight source may not be affected by environmental changes, and thus the backlight source has been adopted as the light source of TFT-LCDs.
Among the TFT-LCD light sources, the light source evolves from CCFLs to LEDs. The LEDs have been characterized by attributes, such as small size, short response time, long life cycle, robust, wide color range and may be packaged, and thus are the main trend of backlight source.
LED backlight basically includes edge-type backlight and direct-type backlight.
Edge-type backlight includes the attributes such as low power consumption and thin thickness. However, it is necessary to adopt the light guiding plate, which results in heavy weight and high cost. With respect to the direct-type backlight, as the number of light source is small and no light guiding plate is needed, and thus the cost is low. However, the outlook may be thick due to the light box.
For conventional double-sided display, the height of the light box of the direct-type backlight is large. In addition, the edge-type backlight needs two light guiding plates, which results in a heavy weight.